


Dear Hope

by beforeyouspeak



Series: Borderline [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Black is the Minister of Magic and everything is beautiful, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, I don’t know canon, I never met her, The Dark Won
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione becomes more entrenched in the Black Family. The things she discovers along the way are beyond what she expected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Borderline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971799
Comments: 19
Kudos: 333





	Dear Hope

Hermione did not manage to sleep the night after Bellatrix kissed her, nor did she see the witch for a fortnight. At first, Hermione easily explained it away. Clearly being the Minister of Magic was a rather high profile job, which could cause a few days of being overly busy. Eventually it became clear the witch was avoiding her. She hadn’t dared mention it to Narcissa or Andromeda. Particularly when in the intervening weeks, there had been a handful of near kisses and more than a little innuendo. 

Hermione wasn’t entirely sure what she was in the middle of, but she certainly didn’t object. 

She knew without a shred of doubt that Bellatrix held the answers to what was going on. It was clear that the dark witch was planning on continuing to avoid her, so Hermione had no choice but to make it impossible to do so. She retreated to the library to study family magic after dinner with the approval of both Narcissa and Andromeda. She suspected that they knew what she was up to, but they didn’t stop her. She was entirely happy to take that as permission to carry on. 

After an hour, during which she really did study, she closed the book she was working from and walked to Bellatrix’s office. It wasn’t a room she had been in since that kiss, but she made herself comfortable in one of the chairs. She was certain she still had several hours to wait before Bellatrix appeared. The witch had been working very hard to not be seen. 

It was nearly midnight before the fireplace came to life and Bellatrix stepped out. The witch looked haggard. All of the ultimatums Hermione dreamt up while waiting slipped away from her. 

“Are you alright?”

Hermione was on her feet and at Bellatrix’s side in only a couple of strides. She didn’t even consider that the witch wouldn’t accept her help. When their magic brushed together for the first time in weeks, Hermione shuddered at the feeling. It was pure relief when Bellatrix pulled her into her arms. 

“I’m better now,” the dark witch breathed out. 

“Where have you been?” 

The question was whinier than Hermione had wanted it to be. 

“There is so much you don’t know,” Bellatrix answered but did not release her. 

“Then tell me, Bellatrix, because your sisters don’t dare without your permission. And I have no idea what is going on. But I know that it is. I am so drawn to all of you. Please, Bella.” 

“I thought that staying away would make it easier, but that has not been effective. Sit down. I will give you the short version and ask Narcissa to fill in the details.” 

Hermione moved with her and sat on her lap in the chair. She couldn’t bear the idea of being separated from her. 

“All of the ancient families have familial magic as you are well aware now. Each family has its own good and bad elements. The Black family has always been obsessed with loyalty and closeness. Long ago one of the old ones enacted family magic that causes us, particularly siblings, to be closer than other families. Our magic is intertwined and inseperable. And as you know magic is tied to the soul, so we are close in every imaginable way. We seek physical and emotional comfort in one another.”

Bellatrix paused to watch Hermione’s reaction. Hermione felt the dark eyes on her with the first bit of insecurity she had witnessed. She reached out her magic. It immediately curled around the dark witch’s.

“I would never judge you,” Hermione whispered. 

“And then you,” Bellatrix started. “You were never meant to be this wonderful. You fit with the three of us, which isn’t something we have ever experienced before. You changed all of our plans. You were meant to be my heir, not Sirius’. But the moment our magic touched, I knew I could never claim you in that way. Because I wanted to do so in a different way. Then I kissed you after kicking the ass of my ex.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’s neck. 

“Its alright. I won’t pretend to really understand everything, but I do understand the call of the magic. Is there a chance that the bond is acting on me as well?”

Bellatrix sighed in relief at the more intimate touch. 

“I don’t know yet. This is such old magic, there are very few texts on it. The Black Family wrote so little down. It has been frustrating.” 

Hermione nodded within their embrace. 

“Let me help. Being separated was… not pleasant. You look like you haven’t slept. Let’s get you to bed,” Hermione said standing up. 

“How will sending me off to bed fix my inability to sleep,” Bellatrix prodded. 

“I am coming with you, obviously,” Hermione said slowly and clearly. 

“I can’t see how that will induce sleep,” the dark witch grumbled. 

“Have you eaten? Do you need anything else from downstairs?” 

“No. I’m… I am really very tired,” Bellatrix admitted. 

“Come on then.” 

Hermione put an arm around the tired witch and walked slowly up with her up the stairs to her large room. She closed the door behind them. When she turned back, she was met with the half nude retreating form of Bellatrix Black. 

“Come take a shower,” the witch said over her shoulder. 

Hermione took a deep breath trying to convince herself that she could keep her hands and eyes to herself. Her optimism and self control vaporized when she stepped into the steam filled room. The vague outline of Bellatrix’s curves, half visible in the steam and the low sigh of relief, was enough to keep her body moving towards her. She didn’t let herself stop to question Bellatrix’s command. They had both known that the witch meant to share a single shower. 

Hermione stripped as quickly as her hands would move. While she had her doubts, she also didn’t want to miss a single moment of Bellatrix’s undivided attention. 

“Hermione.”

The sing song beckoning made Hermione’s knees go a bit weak. 

“Bella,” she whimpered as she stepped into the steam. 

Wet arms reached from the steam and pulled her under the streaming warm water. Hermione went willingly from the first touch and settling of her magic. She had been needing the physical connection from Bellatrix even more than she had thought. It was hard to think when she was held tightly against the dark witch’s naked body. 

“Fuck,” Bellatrix whispered in her ear not loosening her hold. “I didn’t plan this, but I don’t want to stop.” 

“Please don’t. Not seeing you for two weeks was so disquieting.”

Bellatrix scoffed. 

“I want you, Bellatrix Black. Don’t be an ass about it,” Hermione growled. For a moment, she questioned her own boldness. She had only been a Black for a few weeks and she was verbally pushing her head of house. 

The touch of Bellatrix’s lips wasn’t gentle, but it was exactly what Hermione wanted. She could feel the rebuilding of the threads of connection between them. If she hadn’t been mid-kiss with the most compelling witch she had ever met, she might have opened her eyes to see if there were physical treads. But instead, she was holding on to slippery skin, attempting not to melt. 

“Hermione,” the dark witch mumbled against her lips. “Just kissing isn’t enough. I need to be inside of you. I want to be inside of you.” 

The younger witch pressed closer and separated their lips enough to suck in a lungful of air. 

“Hermione.” 

Bellatrix continued to touch her innocently enough, but Hermione could feel her need all the same. 

“Is it the magic?” 

“Yes and no. I am certainly being punished for avoiding you, but wanting more… that is me. I wanted you before there was magic involved, Though I admit that the magic makes it impossible for me to pretend otherwise.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Bellatrix Black. From the moment I felt your magic when I walked into the headmaster’s office, I hoped…” 

Hermione didn’t get the opportunity to finish the sentence. Bellatrix had very smoothly put a hand gently behind her head before pushing her into the cool tile. She gasped as the change in position, but put both hands on the sides of Bella’s face and pulled their mouths back together. This kiss was different. She felt the older witch relax into the kiss and the frantic pace eased. Hermione sucked Bella’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently. The moan it earned her shook her to her core. 

“Careful with who you are tempting, little witch. I’ll let you have a kiss, but make no mistake about who is head of house.” 

Hermione shivered as clever lips traced her neck before Bellatrix bit down a little harder than she was expecting. She jolted harder into the dark witch’s arms. 

“I won’t forget, Minister Black.”

Bellatrix leaned back to look at her for a moment trying to determine her sincerity. While Hermione’s comment was a bit cheeky, she did mean it. She saw it in the dark witch’s eyes that her meaning was understood. 

“See that you don’t. I promise you sweet and slow later, but we are both too tired. Am I the first to have you?”

“No, but you are the first of the Black family.”

Hermione dared another brave statement, hoping that she had read the sibling rivalry correctly. 

“Mmm, their loss no doubt. I’m impressed they resisted.” 

Bellatrix kept speaking, though Hermione struggled to understand the words as hand trailed over her breasts gently until her nipples were hard and aching. The dark witch slipped a soft and sure hand between her legs. Hermione clung closely to her knowing her legs would be inadequate support. She did her best to swallow a scream when the dark witch’s fingers brushed past her clit and into her wetness.

“Tell me, Hermione. How many fingers are you taking tonight?”

“Fuck.” 

“That’s not a number. You’ve been awfully bold tonight. Why stop now?”

Hermione tried to think clearly enough to answer even while the dark witch was teasing her entrance. 

“Three,” she gasped. 

The pleased hum from Bellatrix’s lips was the most enjoyable thing she had ever experienced for the split second before Bellatrix pushed two fingers into her. She leaned forward into the pleasure causing the fingers to slip out of her, and the dark witch pushed in three. The burn and stretched was perfectly Bella. She was exactly what Hermione wanted, but she wasn’t smooth and polished. There was something wild about her that called to Hermione. 

“When I am less tired, I promise to show you exactly how wild I can be,” the witch rasped against her ear. 

Hermione groaned as the pace of the fingers increased. She could feel the urgency in Bellatrix’s movements. After weeks of teasing and loaded glances from Narcissa and Andromeda, she was already far closer to the edge of orgasm than she had hoped. While she wanted the dark witch, she had no desire to simply bend to the will of her head of house without a bit of a fight. Hoping to wrest some amount of control back, she leaned back against the wall. She trailed a leg up and hooked it around the witch’s hips pulling them closer together. 

“Do you have any idea how many nights I have thought of your fingers in me while I touch myself,” Hermione panted. 

Bellatrix slowed her fingers and raised an eyebrow. 

“Have you indeed?”

Hermione nodded and bit her lip.

“Well don’t bat your eyelashes at me, little witch. Let’s see how you do it. Touch yourself. Let me see how you do it.”

Hermione looked at her carefully.

“You want control? This is your chance, Hermione. It is the only way you are going to get that climax you want.” 

The playfulness in the dark eyes was tempered with a fire that Hermione did not doubt. Still holding on to the witch, Hermione moved her right hand down her own body until her finger tips hovered over her clit. She looked into the witch’s eyes when she finally touched herself. 

“Bella,” she whimpered. 

“Oh,yes. That is a good witch. Show me that you were always meant to be a Black. Come around my fingers.” 

The words coursed through her red hot. The combination of sensations and the sound of the witch’s voice was more than she could resist. Hermione held her breath just as she reached the peak. It crashed over her and she clung to Bellatrix, who kissed her gently in serious contrast with rough movement of her hand pressing relentlessly into her. 

“Fuck,” Bellatrix breathed out as Hermione went boneless. “And before you try anything… that was just what I needed. I am too tired for any more fun. If you would be a good witch and wash my hair and my back, you can owe me.” 

Hermione was still breathing hard, but nodded even though the pleasure had not quite receded. She lowered her foot and allowed Bellatrix to turn around. She muttered an  _ accio _ and the shampoo zoomed into her hand. She watched as the beautiful witch leaned her head back into the water and shook the wettening curls. Hermione took the invitation and gently started working the soap through Bellatrix’s hair starting at her scalp and working down to the ends. When she focused on massaging her scalp, the dark witch leaned back into her moaning. She lingered as long as she dared, but eventually knew she had to finish rinsing her hair. 

Through their magic she could feel the older witch finally relaxing. Hermione quickly washed both of their bodies, wanting to get Bellatrix into bed as quickly as possible. She suspected that the witch was about to drop. The magic between them was settled and buzzing pleasantly just under the surface. 

When they stepped out, Hermione was wrapped in a powerful drying spell that made it as though they had never been in the shower at all. She wandered behind the naked witch enjoying the shape of her. 

“Come along then, Hermione. You said you wanted to take me to bed. I do believe it is time.” 

Bellatrix’s smirk was tired and inviting. Hermione happily climbed into the covers that the dark witch was holding. The bed was soft and warm. When the dark witch laid down and opened her arms, Hermione tucked herself into the embrace. She put her head on the witch’s shoulder as though she had a hundred times before. Very much without her permission, sleep slipped over her.

* * *

The next thing Hermione knew harsh sunlight had her blinking awake. She was chilled, the warm body she fell asleep with long gone. 

“There you are.”

The cool tone made Hermione shiver. 

“Good Morning, Narcissa,” she said sweetly. 

“It's hardly morning any more. But… at least Bella actually slept last night.”

Hermione blushed thinking about what else she had done. 

“That was a hint to get up,” Narcissa needled. 

Hermione hadn’t missed it, but was hoping not to climb out in her current state of undress with an audience. But as the blonde was not moving, she decided that she didn’t have a choice. She threw off the covers and stood up. She enjoyed that the blue eyes widened slightly and did not leave her body. 

“Lunch will be ready in a few minutes,” Narcissa choked out. 

Hermione watched as the witch left quickly. She had thought that the woman was going to push her back into the bed. But it seemed it was going to be a more interesting day that than. 


End file.
